Batman: Un Nouveau Jour
by Yuee12
Summary: Le Joker est de retour. Batman, Batgirl et Nightwing doivent l'arrêter pour sauver Gotham !


— Tout est prêt, Batgirl entendit dire un des hommes du Joker.

— Parfait ! Nous ne voulons pas que notre chauve-souris bien aimée rate toute la rigolade. N'est-ce pas, Batman ?

Le regard de Barbara se rencontra avec celui de Dick. Ce dernier sourcilla et acquiesça sous son masque. La jeune Gordon remplit ses poumons d'air et ferma ses yeux pendant un long moment. Tout se déroulait aussi bien que Bruce l'avait prédit. Il avait toujours une longueur d'avance. C'était ainsi qu'ils avaient été capables de maintenir Gotham sauve pendant aussi longtemps.

Ce n'était pas aussi longtemps pour Barbara. Elle avait adopté son alter ego deux années auparavant lorsque son père, le Commissaire Gordon, s'était rencontré entre la vie et la mort après la trahison de certains de ses camarades. Il avait été grièvement blessé à Arkham Asylum, l'endroit où Batman avait enfermé le Joker. À ce moment-là, le Joker avait tenté de prendre le contrôle de l'asyle. Malheureusement, la situation actuelle n'était pas très différente.

— Calme-toi, Barbara, dit Dick Grayson de l'autre côté de l'appel. Barbara mit deux doigts sur son casque, là où le microphone était caché, et le déconnecta. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux, elle comprit de quelle manière Dick la regardait. Elle savait que Bruce n'approuvait pas son comportement non plus. Barbara ne voulait pas les décevoir, mais à présent elle avait besoin de se concentrer entièrement sur ce qu'ils avaient planifié.

Elle serra les poings pendant que la voix du Joker resonna dans sa tête. Cependant, dite voix ne provenait pas de l'homme qui se trouvait sous ses pieds et en face de Bruce, riant comme un fou. Barbara pensait au jour où elle avait rencontré le Joker pour la première fois.

Batman l'avait prise à Arkham pour interroger le Joker. Harvey Dent avait été brutalement agressé et avait chuté dans la folie. Aujourd'hui, il était connu sous le nom de Two-Face et était un des criminels les plus influents de la ville. Bruce soupçonnait que le Joker avait était derrière tout ce qui était arrivé au Procureur au moment où il avait été très proche de devenir le nouveau maire de Gotham.

— Moi ? J'étais exactement ici.

C'était tout ce que le Joker avait répondu, tout en continuant à rire.

Ceci s'était passé quelques mois auparavant. Ni la police, ni les vigiles avaient découvert ce que le Joker avait planifié. Maintenant ils avaient une idée plus concrète : une toxine qui exterminerait la population de Gotham et mènerait le chaos à la ville. Bruce s'était attendu à plus et confiait qu'ils pourraient résoudre le problème cette même nuit, mais il y avait quelque chose qui rendait Barbara reluctante. Elle se sentait seule à être peu sûre.

— Tu n'es juste pas encore habituée à cette vie, avait dit Dick en essayant de faire Barbara sourire. Elle avait l'habitude de le satisfaire, mais ce n'était jamais sincère.

Ils devaient agir maintenant.

— Et Dent ? Que se passe-t-il avec ton plan ? demanda Bruce en levant ses yeux.

— Où serait l'amusement si je révélais tout aussi facilement ?

— Monsieur J. a raison, Batman. Tais-toi !

Cette voix aussi aigue et insupportable était à Harley Quinn. Barbara la détestait. Elle vit comment Harley leva le maillet qu'elle portait toujours avec et comment elle frappa Batman au niveau de l'estomac, l'obligeant à se baisser et à laisser un gémissement de douleur s'échapper de sa gorge. Dick et Barbara savaient qu'il était préparé à supporter la douleur, et ainsi à quel point il serait difficile de le soumettre. Ils imaginaient aussi que celle-ci n'était pas la vraie intention des vilains. Ils n'étaient pas aussi naïfs.

Batman se leva, toussa et se mit à genoux en face de ses ennemis. Il releva son regard.

— Explique tout.

— Tous les médias le savent déjà, Batman. C'est pourquoi tu es ici ! Nous voulons révéler ta vraie identité à la ville de Gotham.

— La toxine, Ace Chemicals, Dent… Tout ceci est bien plus grand de ce que tu reconnais. Je ne pense pas que tu veux savoir qui je suis.

— Ah, et pourquoi est-ce le cas ?

Batman ne répondit pas. Nightwing profita de la situation pour répondre à l'appel qu'il venait de recevoir. Batgirl ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il disait, mais lorsqu'elle vit comment Dick se relevait et la regardait, elle comprit qu'il avait parlé à James Gordon. C'était le moment d'agit. Les policiers avaient probablement entouré le bâtiment pour que personne ne puisse s'échapper. Le Joker, Harley Quinn et tous leurs sbires avaient un petit problème.

_Regarde-la. À peine quelques mois auparavant, Harleen Quinzel était ordinaire_, se dit Barbara en observant la blonde. Elle portait du cuir qui serrait ses attributs féminins, semblable à celui d'une nouvelle-arrivée à Gotham qu'elle avait rencontrée quelques jours auparavant. Cette femme s'était fait un nom en à peine une semaine. Même Bruce s'inquiétait pour elle. Pourquoi ?

— Bien. Libérez la toxine ! exclama Harley Quinn.

— Quoi ? Non, attends. Joker, tu as dit que…

— Tu as aussi dit beaucoup de choses, mon ami ! « Je protégerai cette ville n'importe le coût. Je ne laisserai pas que tes sales mains la salissent. Tu ne tueras plus jamais un innocent. » Tu te rends compte de combien de fois tu as répété ces absurdités ? Eureka, génie ! Je ne veux pas découvrir ton identité à Gotham. Ce serait trop ennuyant savoir qui tu es en réalité. Notre relation va bien au-delà ! Comme ma relation avec Harley. Je t'ai déjà dit que nous avons l'intention de nous marier une fois que nous aurons semé le chaos à Gotham ?

— Qui vous a donné la toxine ?

— Notre cher ami, Scarecrow. T'en doutais-tu ?

— Où est-il ?

— Tu t'inquiètes pour cette racaille maintenant ? Allons, Batman, concentre-toi ! Je suis au point de pulvériser Gotham avec la toxine. Beaucoup mourront ce soir !

Barbara avala. Bruce ne le croyait pas et voyait quelque chose au-delà du simple plan d'anéantir toute la population de Gotham. Quant à Barbara, elle faisait aveugle confiance à Bruce. Elle connaissait ses merveilleuses aptitudes de détective.

Elle le regardait toujours avec un petit sourire dessiné sur son expression, sentant qu'elle pouvait se mettre à baver à n'importe quel moment. Elle adorait la manière dont il s'agenouillait toujours dans une scène de crime, tout en cherchant des réponses. Il trouvait toujours la vérité.

Elle vit Nightwing bouger et sauter en avant. Elle le suivit.

Les deux ombres tombèrent sur les malfaisants qui entouraient Batman. Batgirl prit un batarang pour libérer Batman, qui se leva immédiatement pour courir vers le Joker et Harley Quinn. Nigthwing se mit à battre les criminels à sa droite tandis que Batgirl serra ses poings à nouveau et se concentra sur ceux qui étaient armés.

_Ils sont à trois, _pensa-t-elle en lançant le batarang sur un d'eux. Le batarang ouvrit une coupure sur sa main, le forçant ainsi à lâcher son fusil. En même temps, Barbara se baissa pour éviter une balle au moment idéal. Elle fit l'homme tomber avant de sauter sur le troisième pour le désarmer. Ils luttèrent pour le contrôle de l'arme jusqu'à ce que Batgirl leva son genou et frappa cruellement sa virilité.

Les autres deux hommes l'entouraient déjà. Batgirl posa sa main sur sa ceinture et prit son crochet, pointant à la jambe d'un d'eux. Le sang tâcha ses habits noirs. Elle tira de l'arme pour s'approcher de l'homme. Il était lourd, mais elle était forte. Sa bote frappa la mandibule de l'homme, cassant quelques dents et son nez. Ayant atterri en pliant ses jambes, Batgirl leva une derrière elle. Elle était élastique et experte en beaucoup d'arts martiaux. C'est pourquoi un tel mouvement n'était pas dur pour elle. Après quelques coups, les criminels se trouvaient par terre.

Néanmoins elle ne s'arrêta pas ici. Batgirl leva ses poings lorsqu'elle se plaça sur un des hommes et commença à le frapper à plusieurs reprises. Elle sentait comment la rage prenait contrôle d'elle : ses mains blessaient l'homme, et son sang décorait les jointures de ses mains. Elle voulait encore plus ! Elle avait besoin de plus. L'homme souffrait sous ses mains, mais elle avait des raisons pour agir ainsi…

— Utiliser des armes… est… inhumain !

Barbara ne pouvait à peine s'exclamer, mais elle continua à frapper l'homme. Plutôt que partir, sa force semblait grandir. L'homme avait arrêté de crier et n'essayait même plus de se défendre. Elle le sentait vibrer sous son corps, comme s'il était au point de mourir, mais elle ignora ce détail. Elle voulait le tuer.

Tout à coup, une main entoura son poignet et l'arrêta. Barbara tourna son visage et regarda l'homme qui l'avait prise, frustrée. Au début, elle avait supposé que ce fût Dick, mais elle se rendit compte que c'était Batman. Il l'observait avec rudesse sous son masque. Elle connaissait cette expression.

— Que fais-tu ? demanda-t-il.

— Il le mérite, Bruce ! Les armes…

— Quand t'ai-je appris à t'abandonner au mépris ?

_Jamais_, répondit Barbara mentalement tout en se libérant de la prise. Elle avait pris ce tempérament de Nightwing.

— Nightwing, viens ici.

Le garçon obéit. Batman lui donna un échantillon de la toxine qu'il avait extraite de la fiole originale. Le Joker et Harley Quinn se trouvaient par terre.

— Prends-le à la batcave et analyse sa provenance. Je veux savoir ce qu'elle contient, d'où viennent les ingrédients… Tout.

Dick acquiesça, garda l'échantillon et regarda Barbara pour un moment. Elle tourna son visage et croisa ses bras. En soupirant, Nightwing partit.

Un silence inconfortable s'instaura. Batman l'observait encore, comme s'il attendait que Batgirl disse quelque chose. Perturbée, elle le regarda.

— Tu veux que je demande pardon ?

— Je veux que tu t'améliores. Tu n'es pas comme ceci. Aucun de nous le sommes.

— Peut-être tu te trompes.

Bruce se frotta les yeux. Il s'approcha de Barbara et mit ses mains sur ses épaules.

— Je ne t'aurais jamais acceptée comme une partenaire si j'avais pensé que tu ne le méritais pas. Il se peut que tu sois dans une situation compliquée ou même que tu aies encore beaucoup à apprendre. Je ne peux pas protéger Gotham City du Joker si je dois la protéger de toi, Batgirl. Un jour je ne serai plus là, et ce sera à vous de continuer à travailler… ou de laisser ces identités alternatives pour vivre tranquillement dans une ville plus sûre. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Barbara le regardait droit dans les yeux. Ils étaient bleus, comme le plus clair des cieux. Elle ouvrit ses lèvres, comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais elle ne put pas. Elle sentait que son corps tremblait et que son cœur battait fortement. _Bruce_…

— Nous lutterons ensemble. Toujours, dit-elle en fin de compte.

— Alors, commence à te comporter comme Batgirl et pas comme un de ces animaux.

La police entra en Ace Chemicals à ce moment. Ils arrêtèrent tous les criminels. James Gordon s'approcha de Batman et Batgirl. Barbara regarda son père avec des larmes aux yeux. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux que quelques mois avant, bien sûr, mais… Elle ne voulait pas cette vie pour lui. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle se battait : pour faire de son travail un plus sûr.

— Savons-nous quelque chose de plus ?

— Rien. Ils savaient que nous viendrions. C'était trop facile, répondit Batman.

— Quand ne sont-ils pas prêts ? (James alluma une cigarette.) Dieu seul sait ce qu'ils savent.

— Savez-vous que fumer tue, Commissaire ? demanda Barbara en levant un sourcil.

— Je me demande si autant que vous-même. Je vous ai vu vous battre, fille, et j'espère que vous comprenez que…

— Préoccupez-vous pour vos hommes, Jim. Je prendrai soin de mes camarades.

Batman le regardait avec la même rudesse qu'il avait regardé Barbara avant. Pourquoi la défendait-il ?

— Même si vous voulez le mieux pour la ville, je ne peux pas permettre que vous franchissiez la limite. Les citoyens perdront tout espoir si vous tuez des criminels Vous savez à quoi on joue, Batman : nous devons être mieux que ces racailles.

— J'ai besoin que vous trouviez Scarecrow. Prenez le Joker à la GCPD. Nous nous trouverons là-bas dans une heure.

James Gordon acquiesça, lança sa cigarette et l'éteint avec son pied. Ensuite, il cria quelques ordres et s'éloigna, laissant que quelques hommes s'occupent de la scène de crime. Batman et Batgirl disparurent immédiatement.

— Bruce, prononça Barbara pendant qu'ils couraient pour sortir d'Ace Chemicals. Que penses-tu que le Joker a planifié ?

— Rien de bon, Barbara. Ne t'en fais pas : ton père et toi êtes sains et saufs aussi longtemps que je sois en vie. Je te le promets.

_Je sais, Bruce. C'est ce que j'aime autant de toi…_

Ils se dirigèrent vers la batcave. Ils avaient besoin de réponses.


End file.
